This core laboratory (Core A) will be responsible for molecular detection of human papillomavirus DNA in the clinical specimens from Projects 1 (Perinatal and Childhood Transmission of HPV Infections) and 2 (Acquisition and Natural History of Genital HPV Infections). The procedures that will be used to determine HPV presence and type in human tissues are the polymerase chain reaction and Southern transfer hybridizations.